kuroshitsujifandomcom-20200223-history
Wendy
Wendy (ウエンディ Uendei) works with Peter as a trapeze artist in the Noah's Ark Circus. Together, they are introduced as the "gasp-inducing flying blanco."Kuroshitsuji manga, Chapter 24, page 20 Appearance Wendy appears as a small child with large eyes. She wears her hair up in two buns and wears a small, black crown. She also wears a striped dress with black tights and shoes with a ball on the toes. She also wears a ribbon as a choker around her neck and ribbons around her forearms. As part of her circus act, she wears make-up that appears to consist of false eyelashes and three diamonds underneath her left eye. When going out, she also wears a cape-like coat and gloves with stars and moons on them. In the past, she wore a ponytail on the left side of her head, an over-sized dress and one shoe. Despite this seeming to be several years ago, she does not appear any older now than she did then. Personality She initially seems soft-spoken, and usually defers to Peter to do most of the talking. However, when she does speak, she presents herself in a mature manner, such as when she comforts Beast.Kuroshitsuji manga, Chapter 30, page 13 Like the other first-tier circus members, she seems very concerned with completing the tasks set out to them by Baron Kelvin, and seems to have no qualms about kidnapping or murdering individuals while accomplishing these tasks. She cares deeply about the other first-tier circus members, perhaps more than she cares about Baron Kelvin, and seems to be most attached to Peter, as she is almost always in his presence. History Wendy grew up in an alley in the East End, referred to as a gutter, with the other first-tier circus members, less Snake. It is said that they came together because they were each defective in a similar way. Wendy and Peter share the same problem, which is that they have been in bodies that appear like children's forever.Kuroshitsuji manga, Chapter 35, page 3 For this reason, even though they appear to be the youngest of the circus members, they may actually be significantly older, which has been hinted at, such as when Peter called Doll a child. Like the others, they were picked up by Baron Kelvin and went to live at his manor. After some time, they decided to start a circus, and Wendy and Peter formed the trapeze act. It is not known if Wendy is her real name or a stage name. Manga's Synopsis Noah's Ark Circus thumb|left|190px|Peter and Wendy in a trapeze act. Peter and Wendy first appear with the other circus members in the middle of a performance. She is later seen with Peter when Sebastian Michaelis goes backstage to have his tiger bite checked out, but doesn't say anything. Later, right before a performance, she twists her ankle, which prevents her from going on. This interferes with Ciel Phantomhive's plan to investigate the first-tier members' tents, as Sebastian is asked to stand in for her. However, Ciel is able to develop an alternate plan and investigate anyway. The next night, she is seen with the other first-tier members, except for Snake and Joker, the latter of whom had left the night before to go see Baron Kelvin. They have learned that Ciel and Sebastian, who had infiltrated their tents, have left, and decide that staying there would be dangerous. Dagger suggests carrying out the mission once Joker returns, but Wendy points out that they can't wait that long. Beast offer to go inform Joker, but Wendy insists that her battle power will be needed.Kuroshitsuji manga, Chapter 29, page 27 As a result, Doll is sent to inform Joker instead. They agree to carry out the mission the next evening. The next day, they are seen packing up their tents, and Wendy questions if Beast is okay, pointing out that she's been "acting kinda weird." When Beast appears sad and upset, Wendy comforts her by telling her that she can talk to Joker soon. That night, they go to the Phantomhive manor, where they split up in an attempt to accomplish their goal quickly. After a little while, Wendy and Peter hear Jumbo calling out to them, telling them to leave the mansion. When they run to his location, they discover that Finnian has already killed him. Angrily, they approach Finnian and engage in a short battle. They decide to pull a line between the two of them and split him in half. As they begin their descent, Wendy is killed by an unseen sniper, who is later revealed to be Mey-Rin. Quotes *"If we wait until we get caught, we will lose everything." *(About Finnian) "Is he a monster?!" References Navigation Category:Characters Category:Noah's Ark Circus Category:Manga-Only Characters